


Притяжение крови

by Tivissa



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, F/M, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лекс коллекционирует тайны. И только люди с секретами привлекают его внимание. Он не может удовлетворить страсть к главному человеку в своей жизни. Но интригующее знакомство на какое-то время отвлекает его от давнего вожделения. Тэсс Мерссер полна загадок. Но самая главная из них не в ее настоящем. Она в прошлом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> седьмой сезон, упоминаются события эпизодов 7.4, 7.6, 7.12, 7.19, вольная интерпретация сюжетных линий сериала. Дневник Лекса не авторская выдумка, о нем упоминает сама Тэсс в восьмом сезоне.
> 
> Бета: vera-nic

__

_«У Люторов нет слабостей! Видимо такой девиз, по мнению Лайнела, нужно выбить на фронтоне нашего родового замка или башни ЛюторКорп. Только вот отец не соответствует собственному наивысшему критерию. Впрочем, как и я. И слабости у нас одинаковые. Семейка Кентов и тайны. Тайны во всех проявлениях. Иногда я задумываюсь, что в моей одержимости Кларком Кентом на первом месте: сексуальное желание или желание разгадать его секрет, и не могу ответить на этот вопрос»._  
  
Необычная ручка с золотым пером легла на стол. Если не отклоняться от истины, то с платиновым. Желтая насечка потускнела со временем и кое-где стёрлась. Не мудрено - прошло двадцать лет с тех пор, как ее преподнесли в дар. Перо, заключённое в корпус из черного лака и потемневшего серебра, удобной тяжестью ощущалось в руке. Быстро и без задержек скользило по поверхности листа. Чернила ровно ложились на желтоватые страницы, расчерченные тонкими узкими линиями. Бумага идеально подходила к чернилам. Они сразу впитывались, не растекаясь и не размазываясь. Четкий размашистый почерк свидетельствовал о решительности и твердости, о воле и силе.  
  
Лекс вершил собственный ритуал, в котором все состояло из воспоминаний и призраков. Приведений, до сих пор терзающих душу. Ручку когда-то подарила мать. А блокнот в дорогом кожаном переплете… дурная привычка, оставшаяся с детства. После смерти жены Лайнел заставил сына таскаться по психологам, вместо того, чтобы просто поговорить. С тех пор Лекс вел дневник. Записывал свои мысли и чувства.  
  
Он посмотрел на исписанные страницы. За каждой строчкой и словом много личных тайн, неосуществленных желаний, невысказанных обид, мечты о мести и власти. И о вожделении, столь сильном и страшном, что кажется чернила должны воспламенить бумагу.  
  
Каждый год он приобретал точно такой же блокнот. Сам. Не доверяя подручным или прислуге. А когда производитель снял этот образец с конвейера пару лет назад, новый пришлось заказывать индивидуально. К последней странице Лекс начинал его бояться. Бояться неодушевленного предмета, совсем как живого существа. Как чудовища, взращенного и выкормленного им же самим. Способного убить своего хозяина. Любой своей страницей. Слишком много тьмы и бездны. Одиночества и печали. Поэтому каждый год на скорую руку он уничтожал свой дневник… перед тем как открыть страницу нового, еще пахнущего типографской краской, и сделать новую запись. И хотя великое сожжение невидимого монстра происходило очень быстро, это тоже был особенный ритуал. Личный, интимный, не предназначенный для чужих глаз. Никто не знал о дневнике. Слишком опасная тайна. Непозволительная роскошь. От которой, впрочем, он не мог отказаться уже много лет. Этим страницам он доверял многое. Это было единственное место, где он мог признаться в своих поражениях хотя бы себе.

 

*******

  
  
  
_«Отрадно думать, что вся сила и мощь правительства США не может удержать инопланетные артефакты. Каждый раз, когда мои люди упускали эти чертовы кристаллы пришельцев, я винил их в некомпетентности, но видимо есть тайны, которые нам еще не по зубам. Пока. Уверен, что я найду способ вскрыть эти секреты, так или иначе, и получить мощь, достойную олимпийских богов. Но к вопросу об исчезновении. Такое признание силы даже слегка льстит - как только обнаружилась пропажа кристалла, агентство национальной безопасности начало обвинять меня. Это почти комплимент. Они, видимо, считают, что мои люди способны потягаться с самым засекреченным агентством в стране. Хотя я тоже придерживаюсь такого мнения»._  
  
\- Сэр, - от дневника Лекса отвлек охранник. – Мистер Лютор, девушка пришла. Ей подождать?  
  
\- Нет, пусть войдет.

 

*******

  
  
  
Легкое нажатие на нервные точки, и девица неловко завалилась набок. Тэсс быстро стянула с нее одежду и затолкнула бессознательное тело в ближайший стенной шкаф. Попасть незаметно в замок Лютора большая проблема, но добраться до хозяина и его кабинета - почти невыполнимая задача. Особенно когда операция планируется в такой спешке. Ей пришлось на скорую руку целый день изучать привычки обитателей дома, и самое главное - самого миллиардера. Единственное обнаруженное слабое звено - служба эскорта, которая поставляла девушек Лютору после развода с Ланой Лэнг. Внешность Тэсс весьма удачно относилась к тому же типажу, который предпочитал привередливый заказчик. Ей пришлось только сменить цвет волос на черный - воронового крыла, вставить серые контактные линзы и нанести макияж поярче. Не вульгарный, конечно. Такие как Лютор не любят вульгарности, но определенный вызов должен был присутствовать. Она едва успела к приходу охранника, готового ее проводить к хозяину дома.  
  
В досье Лютора оказалось много пробелов, хотя «Шах и Мат» уже давно следили за не в меру властным и амбициозным владельцем ЛюторКорп. Проекты по исследованию людей со сверхъестественными способностями могли навести ужас на неподготовленного читателя, но впечатляли своей последовательностью и полнотой. К тому же, Лютор стремился завладеть инопланетными технологиями, которые время от времени всплывали в разных частях планеты и обещали счастливчику, способному разгадать их тайны, неограниченные возможности. В том, что гениальный миллиардер мог это сделать, не сомневался никто. И стремясь к балансу сил, тайные правительственные организации ограничивали изучение найденных артефактов, в том числе и не вполне законными методами. Именно поэтому Тэсс была здесь. Существовала возможность, что похищенный из лаборатории агентства национальной безопасности кристалл, извлеченный недавно из космического корабля, был похищен людьми Лютора. Бесценный образец необходимо вернуть. Практически любой ценой, к сожалению исключающей смерть столь известного человека. А неизбежная интимная связь с Лексом Лютором определенно будет не самым худшим опытом в ее жизни. Даже девушки по вызову, с которыми она беседовала, пытаясь выяснить предпочтения объекта, это признавали. А для коллекции мужчин Тэсс Мерссер - Лекс весьма любопытный экземпляр.  
  
Дверь кабинета открылась. Человек, сидевший за столом, что-то писал в небольшом блокноте. Он оторвался от своего занятия, и проницательный и слегка холодный взгляд скользнул по ней, явно оценивая. Последовал легкий кивок, и дверь за охранником закрылась. Они остались одни.

 

*******

  
  
  
Неожиданно новая девушка из эскорта показалась Лексу интригующей. Обычно подобные встречи сводились к банальному соитию, изредка слегка изощренному. Эксперименты, на которые его потянуло после мнимой смерти жены и почти полного исчезновения из его жизни Кларка, очень скоро прискучили. Единственное, что теперь ему нужно – снятие напряжения, и секс для этого подходил как можно лучше. А чтобы не будить засевшую внутри одержимость имени Кларка Кента, он совершенно перестал пользоваться услугами мужчин. Раздражение нереализованных желаний и следующие за ним слишком яркие сны по ночам будили нежелательные чувства. Поэтому он удовлетворял лишь физиологическую потребность организма; тем более профессионалки, как бы они не притворялись, всегда оставались столь же равнодушными к своему заказчику, как и он к ним. В глазах же девушки, стоявшей сейчас в дверях, он уловил неподдельную заинтересованность. Которую не в силах скрыть дежурная улыбка или заученные вежливые фразы. Он спрятал дневник в сейф и поднялся навстречу своей незваной гостье. Да, именно гостье, и именно незваной.  
  
Сыграем в игру, незнакомка?

 

*******

  
  
  
Тэсс, войдя в кабинет, быстро оценила обстановку. Вход в тайную комнату, где Лютор хранил самые ценные, по его мнению, вещи, находился рядом с письменным столом, сразу за книжными полками. Инженер и подрядчик были в этом точно уверенны, хотя им и промыли мозги в Самерхольде, знаменитом на всю Америку институте исследования человеческого мозга, теперь находившемся на прикорме у хозяина этого дома. Вход в подземный ход, ведущий из замка, находился рядом с кабинетом. Теперь осталось только заглянуть за запертую дверь и тихо удалиться, оставляя Лютора и его хваленную службу безопасности одураченными. Она обворожительно улыбнулась, незаметно разглядывая Лекса, и осталась удовлетворенной. По крайней мере, неприятным опытом это не будет.  
  
Лекс сел на диван и жестом пригласил присоединиться. По взгляду, оглаживающему тело, открытой позе, широко раздвинутым коленям становилось очевидно, чего именно от нее ждут. Тэсс непроизвольно поправила прядь, скользнула пальцами по шее привычным жестом и плавным движением выскользнула из строгого платья, оставшись в корсете, поддерживающем и выставляющем грудь на показ, и в подвязках с чулками. Трусики она специально не надела. Лекс облизнул пересохшие губы и поманил к себе, еще шире раздвигая ноги.  
  
Тэсс нравилось ощущать свою власть над могущественными мужчинами, когда она брала в рот сосредоточие их мужественности. В такие моменты, за то удовольствие, что она дарила любой из этих властителей мира, готов был отдать половину своего состояния и свою жизнь в придачу. Но с Лютором все получилось иначе. Он, конечно, наслаждался процессом, направляя и притягивая ближе, перебирая длинные пряди волосы, стискивая ее затылок, но не терял головы. Когда Тэсс подняла глаза, чтобы оценить реакцию, то натолкнулась на осознанный взгляд и неподдельный интерес. И кое-что еще. Ее любимый прием, введение снотворного через пенис объекта, не сработал. Тэсс заранее принимала антидот, раскусывала капсулу с препаратом и языком втирала его в чувствительную кожу члена. Действовало быстро и безотказно. Но не сегодня. Лекс оставался в полном сознании. Видимо гипотеза, предложенная одним из ученых «Шах и Мат», она тоже находилась в досье на молодого миллиардера, оказалось верной. Метеоритный дождь, однажды избавивший Лекса Лютора от астмы, сделал его почти невосприимчивым к ядам. Оставался один выход – инъекция в основание шеи. И видимо препарата понадобиться больше стандартной дозы.  
  
Тэсс последний раз всосала и лизнула ставшую бордовой головку, плавно, словно змея, приподнялась и устроилась на коленях у Лекса. Осторожно, словно драгоценность, придерживая член, приготовилась опуститься, принять в себя, доставить последнее удовольствие себе и ему, но ее неожиданно остановили. Пальцы Лекса скользнули по спине, приласкали ягодицы, нырнули в ложбинку, легко нажимая на анус.  
  
\- Сюда.  
  
Тэсс сглотнула и немного замешкалась, далекая от запретов и табу, она предвидела подобное развитие событий и подготовилась, но поза наездницы для этой игры не совсем подходила.  
  
\- Проблемы?  
  
Вторая рука прикоснулась к лицу, убирая прядь. Тень усмешки на лице дала понять, что её почти раскусили. Она восхитилась, она готова была влюбиться, она еще не встречала мужчину способного разгадать ее игру. Но оставалось задание, и «Шах и Мат» с его правилами и отсутствием снисхождения к провалившимся агентам. Тэсс улыбнулась.  
  
\- Конечно, нет.  
  
И насадилась полностью, позволяя члену войти в свое тело до конца. Физиологических реакций никто не отменял. И если ее отрезвляла резкая боль, то сознание Лекса затуманило острое удовольствие. Он не заметил ни инъектора в ее ладони, ни резкий жест, направляющий прибор к основанию шеи. А потом стало поздно, и Лютор свалился мешком на диван.  
  
Она потратила пять драгоценных минут, чтобы найти нужный механизм и отодвинуть книжный шкаф. Замок хранилища открывался при сканировании сетки глаза владельца, отпечатка пальца и при введении кода, который менялся каждый день. И если с кодом все было относительно просто при соответствующем оборудовании, то отпечаток пальца и сетчатка глаза принимались хитроумным устройством только у живого человека. Эта умная тварь считывала биение сердца и индивидуальные биоритмы. Именно поэтому пришлось лишить сознание владельца дома прямо здесь, в этой комнате. Тэсс с трудом подтащила тяжеленное тело к еще закрытому тайному хранилищу. Еще пара манипуляций, и необходимые процедуры завершились успешно - дверь наконец-то впустила внутрь. После часа тщательного обыска стало понятно, что все усилия оказались напрасны. Кристалла здесь не было. И даже информации, где бы он мог находиться. Она опустилась на колени, склоняясь над бессознательным Лексом, ввела антидот. Потом, не удержавшись, дотронулась до лица и губ, словно запоминая. Тэсс почти сожалела, что они больше не встретятся. А потом исчезла в сумраке вечера.

 

*******

  
  
  
Лекс не винил никого кроме себя, что попался. Потери оказались минимальны. Вскрытое хранилище - придется менять защиту, и его собственное ущемленное самолюбие. Он приказал снять ДНК с двери и прогнать по известным базам. Но поиски неизвестной женщины ничего не дали. Он не собирался сдаваться, но пока информации оказалось недостаточно, и Лекс отложил поиски. Ненадолго. Шестое чувство подсказывало, что это не последняя их встреча. Иррациональное ощущение и совершенно нелогичное. Но почему-то уверенность в этом росла изо дня в день. И еще. Мысли о таинственной незнакомке, обведшей его вокруг пальца, будоражили воображение и заставляли забыть хоть на какое-то время о Кларке.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_ _

_«Сколько раз я ускользал от смерти, сложно подсчитать. А после переезда сюда, кажется, все время хожу по краю пропасти. Меня уже не обманывают пасторальные пейзажи с домами фермеров, полями кукурузы и маленькими уютными городками на фоне закатов. Еще одна загадка Смоллвилля оказалась смертельной. Впрочем, к врачам-убийцам и безумным ученым пора бы привыкнуть. Тем более, в моей исследовательской деятельности без подобных типов не обойтись. Но нанимая нового сотрудника, как-то не задумываешься, что он может оказаться бессмертным существом, прожившим тысячу лет, и преследовать свои непонятные цели, кроме желания заработать и удовлетворить свои амбиции. Кортис Нокс, гениальный доктор и жестокий мясник, чуть не прикончил меня. И если бы не поразительная способность Кларка оказываться в нужное время в нужном месте, мое тело, думаю, просто бы не нашли._  
  
_Правда, сегодня мое спасение не принесло Кларку морального удовлетворения, как когда-то. Он причисляет меня к своим врагам. Не удивительно, я все сделал для этого, привязывая моего мальчика к себе, если не дружбой, то хотя бы ненавистью. Даже женитьба на Лане стала частью этого плана. Я сам до сих пор не понимаю, что удерживает меня от похищения и насилия. Мы больше не друзья, и благоговения к Кларку, как когда-то, я не испытываю, но зато при каждой нашей встрече мне приходится держать под контролем собственные инстинкты. И ненасытную жажду. Возможно, когда-нибудь я перейду и эту черту. Но не сейчас»._  
  
Лекс увидел ее на деловых переговорах. Она была на стороне его оппонентов. Дочерняя компания УэйнКорпорейшн. Надо отдать должное Брюсу, ни одна финансовая полиция не разнюхала бы, что готэмский миллиардер как-то причастен к деятельности своей «дочки». Уэйн спрятался за десятком подставных фирм и лиц, хотя настоящий контроль оставался за ним. Лютор никогда не верил маске заигравшегося плейбоя, беспечного наследника, прожигающего отцовские деньги. Слишком богат и влиятелен был его конкурент. А о своих сильных противниках Лекс предпочитал знать все. Поэтому оказался готов.  
  
Лекс только оправился от обвинения в убийстве собственной жены, громкого развода, очередного воскрешения из мертвых. Партнеры по бизнесу наивно думали, что все эти события его ослабят. И пытались делить шкуру неубитого медведя. Но они жестко просчитались. Окончательно погибнуть на переговорах им не дала только она. Тэсс Мерссер. Иногда жестоко торгуясь, иногда используя свои чары. Рыжая бестия с ярко зелеными глазами чертовки. Умная и прекрасная. Взрывное сочетание.  
  
Она чем-то зацепила Лекса. Будила неясные воспоминания. Зыбкие, словно отражение на беспокойной водной глади. Пожалуй, подумал Лекс, наблюдая за девушкой, Тэсс он бы уделили пару недель своего драгоценного времени. Ему неожиданно захотелось быть с кем-то дольше одной ночи. Впервые за много лет одержимости другим человеком, когда все остальные были лишь заменителями, лишь бледным подобием, тенью, способом забыться и забыть о нереализованных желаниях. Странное чувство узнавания беспокоило и тревожило где-то на краю сознания, царапало, как заживающая рана. Тэсс иронично улыбалась в ответ на его нескромные взгляды, не скрываясь, разглядывала пластыри и синяки на лице. Он отвечал мягкой усмешкой. Но волнующая игра в гляделки не отвлекала Лекса от главной цели. Он приближался к победе. И только чудо могло остановить его.  
  
Секретарь-референт поставила перед ним стакан с минералкой, а рядом незаметно положила записку. Осталась неподалеку, явно ожидая ответа. Предоставляя своим адвокатам возможность отличиться, Лекс самоустранился от обсуждения деталей, откинулся в кресле и развернул листок. Округлые ровные буквы, некрупный почерк. «Может, закончим избиение младенцев? Ваши условия?» Он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Тэсс. Она очень хорошо понимала, что привлекла его внимание как женщина, и ее не смущало, что ее рассматривают как сексуальный объект. Тэсс решила воспользоваться всеми возможностями для успешного завершения сделки.  
  
Клочок бумаги снова перекочевал из рук в руки. «Сегодня. Опера». Последовал короткий кивок, и до конца встречи в его сторону Тэсс больше не взглянула.

 

*******

  
  
  
Тайная жизнь оперативного агента будоражила Тэсс кровь, позволяла проявляться темным инстинктам, которые мучили ее с детства, и чувствовать себя защищенной от мужской силы. Открытая жизнь деловой женщины давала средства, и не маленькие, к существованию, а также возможность быть хищницей легально. Встретившись с Лексом, она с удивлением поняла, что нашла родственную душу. Она и сама не знала, почему ее так тянуло к этому опасному и холодному человеку. Но желание довести начатое в замке до конца не покидало. И когда у фирмы начались переговоры по сделке с ЛюторКорп, Тэсс сделала все от нее зависящее, чтобы в них участвовать. Хотелось проверить себя. Свои способности обмануть такого человека как Лютор, и, в тоже время, подойти так близко, как только она сумеет. Она играла с огнем, провоцируя и, в конце концов, закончила свою игру более чем откровенным предложением, которое благосклонно приняли.  
  
После ее безмолвного согласия Лютор, неожиданно для непосвященных, остановил переговоры на середине обсуждения деталей и завершил встречу, предлагая собраться через неделю. Своими действиями он словно говорил, что не верит обещаниям, а только делам. Миллиардер не узнал свою непрошенную гостью, Тэсс осознала это сразу. Вид профессиональной бизнесвумен, консервативной и компетентной во всем, обычно обманывал окружающих. Поэтому приглашение не могло быть ловушкой. Она бы почувствовала, как животное чует опасность.  
  
Интересно, чего он ждал? Ясно не только поцелуя на ночь. Впрочем, Тэсс знала, что будет не против, ведь найти другой способ снова оказаться в постели Лекса, учитывая его паранойю, было бы сложно. Ей хотелось завершить начатое в замке, пойти до конца. Нереализованное странным образом будоражило ее, заставляя замирать в предвкушении. Но самое удивительное было в другом - она неожиданно ощутила ответную заинтересованность. Не только сексуальное желание, это не стало бы для нее открытием, Тэсс прекрасно осознавала, насколько привлекательна, как женщина. Но лишь намек на ответное притяжение вдруг заставил ее на что-то надеяться. Но она проигнорировала глупое чувство. Одна ночь. Хороший секс. Возможно - отличный. Этого должно хватить для удовлетворения женского любопытства.

 

*******

  
  
  
Метропольская опера встретила легкой музыкой, пустыми разговорами и чередой надоевших знакомых лиц. Она скучала, лениво размышляя над возможностью, что Лекс не придет. Придумывала жестокие наказания за эту провинность, когда ее окликнули сзади. Он выделялся на фоне всеобщей суеты своей невозмутимостью и харизмой. Он был неотразим в сверкающем свете огромных люстр – спокойный, слегка надменный, знающий себе цену. И пока она прикидывала, стоит ли обидеться на его опоздание, он оказался рядом и склонился над ее рукой в покаянном поклоне.  
  
\- Прощаете?  
  
Тэсс осталось только улыбнуться. В ожидании начала они стояли в общем холле, обмениваясь мнениями о политике, новом экономическом курсе президента, транснациональных тенденциях развития бизнеса. И Лексу явно нравились ее точные, чуть ироничные замечания. Тэсс решила первой шагнуть за черту, давая понять, что если он хочет, то может себе позволить все. Тонкие пальцы прикоснулись к груди, прошлись, чуть лаская через ткань рубашки. Лекс поймал ее руку и поцеловал.  
  
\- Мистер Лютор, не иначе, вы флиртуете.  
  
\- Нет. - Лекс снова поцеловал кончики ее пальцев, а потом середину ладони, поднял спокойный взгляд. - Прямо говорю о своих желаниях.  
  
Тэсс не смутилась откровенному предложению, впрочем, он и не ждал этого, девушка сама была инициатором происходящего. Ее глаза потемнели от расширившихся зрачков.  
  
\- И насколько же оно сильное?  
  
\- Ты уверена, что хочешь об этом узнать? - Лекс спросил внезапно охрипшим голосом. Она облизнулась, придвинулась ближе.  
  
\- Уверена!  
  
И миллиардер потянул свою спутницу в ближайшую нишу, которых в залах оперы оказалось бесчисленное множество. Дерзкая рука скользнула под юбку и нащупала полоску теплой кожи на бедре. Лекс улыбнулся - чулки удобная вещь особенно в таких обстоятельствах. Он нашел тонкие трусики и отодвинул их в сторону. Прижался, упираясь в ее плоский живот твердой, как камень, эрекцией.  
  
\- Быстро ты, без прелюдий, - Тэсс слегка задыхалась, а потом застонала, когда его пальцы нырнули в горячую глубину.  
  
\- И ты тоже. Быстро.  
  
Она неожиданно для себя потерялась в ощущениях. Совсем рядом находились незнакомые люди. Опасность быть обнаруженными кружила голову и заставляла прижиматься все ближе и ближе. Лекс, наконец, поцеловал ее - властно, жестко, словно предъявляя эксклюзивные права, как на свою собственность. Разумных мыслей не осталось. И она позволила мужчине вести в этом яростном танце тел. Хотя после Оливера Квина поклялась себе, что больше никогда в жизни не допустит этого. Удовольствие сменялось легкой болью от укусов, легкие ласки и поцелуи – энергичными толчками внутри тела. Она помнила, как они сбежали из оперы под изумленные взгляды билетёров и охранников, как занимались любовью в машине и в лифте, а потом в пентхаусе Лютора. Он оказался неутомим, она ненасытной. Наваждение закончилось только к утру. Они заснули в одной кровати прижимаясь друг к другу.

 

*******

  
  
  
Тэсс проснулась, словно ее толкнули в плечо. Знобило, и рядом не было никого. И, хотя она заранее знала о подобном развитии событий, глупое сердце сжалось от боли. Резкий звук заставил вздрогнуть, и она повернулась - Лекс вышел из ванной комнаты. Чистый, благоухающий, бодрый. Улыбнулся тепло. Так, словно они знакомы всю жизнь. Она растаяла, как сопливая влюбленная девчонка.  
  
\- Выспалась?  
  
Тэсс кивнула не в силах произнести ни слова.  
  
\- Встретимся вечером? Я покажу тебе замок.  
  
Она не верила в происходящее, но верила собственным глазам и ушам. Лекс подошел и склонился над ней, поцеловал в щеку, прошептал на ухо, легонько прикусывая мочку:  
  
\- Я пришлю за тобой машину.

 

*******

  
  
  
Ощущение странности происходящего не покидало Лекса. Он увидел Тэсс Мерссер впервые сегодня на переговорах, но внутри застыло какое-то ненормальное чувство узнавания, словно они уже встречались когда-то. Эту загадку стоило решить, иначе она грозила вывернуть мозг наизнанку. Вся информация по девушке лежала на столе в кабинете президента ЛютрКорп, как только он вернулся со встречи. Но ничто в увлекательной биографии мисс Мерссер не позволило пролить свет на эту историю. А он так увлекся изучением бумаг и поиском информации, что опоздал на свидание.  
  
В непринужденной обстановке Тэсс оказалось такой, как Лекс ожидал: интересной собеседницей, еще более привлекательной женщиной, хотя казалось бы куда больше, женщиной, не боящейся своих желаний и почти не признающей запретов. Чуть более яркий вечерний макияж усилил ощущение узнавания. А когда она поправила прядь волос и скользнула по шее рукой характерным жестом, Лекс, наконец, вспомнил, где и когда видел ее. И что за этим последовало.  
  
Осознание столь близкой опасности, адреналин в крови, желание прикоснуться к очередной тайне вылились в мощное возбуждение. Молодой миллиардер не захотел ждать начала и, уж тем более, окончания представления, а его спутница отдалась охватившей их страсти без остатка и настолько самозабвенно, что уснула почти сразу после того, как они закончили. Лекс велел поменять постельное белье на кровати, не тревожа свою загадочную любовницу. Простыни аккуратно запаковали и отправили в лабораторию для сравнения ДНК. Взбудораженный своим открытием, он проработал всю ночь тут же в спальне, не сомкнув глаза ни на минуту.

 

*******

  
  
  
\- Мистер Лютор? – Звонок телефона неприятно прозвучал в тишине комнаты. Лекс схватил трубку и, оглянувшись на спящую женщину, быстро прошел в ванну.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Образцы ДНК совпали.  
  
\- Отлично.  
  
\- Сэр, если вам интересно, мы выяснили, что второй образец ДНК, мужской, смешанный с женской ДНК показывает, что, скорее всего, они родственники.  
  
\- Второй образец? - Он осторожно присел на край ванны, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.  
  
\- Да. Сперма, смешанная с вагинальными выделениями. При разделении мы проанализировали и ее.  
  
\- И какие предположения? О степени родства.  
  
\- Близкие родственники. Скорее всего, сводные брат и сестра.  
  
Лекс отключил связь и усмехнулся. Жизнь не лишена иронии. Грехи отцов да падут на голову детей. Интересно, сколько еще сюрпризов подбросит ему прошлое Лайнела? Впрочем, от этой связи он не собирался отказываться. Теперь он понимал, почему его так тянуло к Тэсс. Не только из-за ее тайной и непонятной деятельности в качестве шпионки. Еще играло свою роль притяжение крови. Люторы умудрились нарушить все писаные и неписаные правила, попирая законы морали и порядочности. Инцест был всего лишь логичным завершением пройденного пути.


	3. Chapter 3

 

_ _

_«Я не помню того, что произошло в Детройте. Как и почему я оказался в Метропольском центральном госпитале так быстро? И как, черт возьми, Кара и Лоис выбрались из этой передряги с сумасшедшим официантом, повернутом на кузине Кларка? Кенты точно созданы для погибели нормальных людей. Стоит обычному человеку сблизиться с кем-то из этой семейки, и он становиться одержим. Желание обладать настолько сильно, что иногда его сложно контролировать, а поддавшись, легко стать безумным. Я понимаю, что двигало этим парнем, когда он пытался завладеть Карой только для себя. Это же чувство охватывает меня, стоит мне слишком близко оказаться рядом с Кларком. Темные, страшные мысли начинают трансформироваться в планы и действия по их реализации. Мне приходится себя останавливать. Пока еще не время._  
  
_Лайнел, как всегда, лгал. Плел что-то о сыворотке регенерации Оливера Квина, но ложь сквозила в каждом слове. Я ощущал ее и боялся утонуть в этой мутной жиже. Я не знаю, что произошло, но пуля, которая чуть не вышибла мне мозги, разбудила слишком много старых воспоминаний. И желаний. Мне все труднее с ними справляться и даже присутствие Тэсс не спасает»._  
  
Их роман с Лексом развивался стремительно. Слишком стремительно для такого параноика, как Лекс, и столь аккуратной в отношениях особы, как Тэсс. Осторожность нашептывала ей не торопиться, но любовь советовала откинуть все сомнения. Притяжение между ним было столь очевидно, что иногда пугало своей силой. Лекс делился с ней удивительными секретами – теперь она знала о метеоритных фриках, ставших почти нормой для Смоллвилля, и опасности, что они представляли, об экспериментах ЛюторКорп с зелеными метеоритами и удивительных результатах этих экспериментов. Тэсс больше не бралась за оперативную работу – Лекс, его проблемы и дела поглощали все время, заставляя работать на пределе возможностей. Их связь оставалась тайной. И хотя оба были свободны, афишировать свои отношения они не собирались.  
  
Непростое прошлое и бурное настоящее Лекса подкрались незаметно, чтобы разрушить иллюзию счастья, в которой она пребывала пусть недолгое время.  


 

*******

  
  
  
Поиски инопланетных технологий, разработка оружия судного дня, опыты и эксперименты над людьми, создание суперсолдата, во всем послушного воле своего хозяина – размах тайных проектов ЛюторКорп впечатлял. Корпорация Лекса зарабатывала фантастические деньги на продаже военной техники и научных разработок. Прибыль шла на финансирование личной паранойи владельца. Но Лекс всегда знал, когда нужно остановиться, а когда отступить, чтобы потом продолжить с новыми силами. После происшествия в Детройте все изменилось.  
  
Лекс считал, что уже очень близок к разгадке. Тайна «Веритас» и пришельцев мучила его по ночам, во сне он выкрикивал незнакомые имена, обвинял во всех смертных грехах Лайнела или страшно кричал. Тэсс успокаивала его, как могла, делилась теплом, шептала глупости на ухо, и любовник успокаивался, прижимаясь всем телом, сжимая в объятиях, иногда так сильно, что становилась больно. Она бы смирилась даже с этим. Слишком любила и хотела быть рядом. Но все уже изменилось.

 

*******

  
  
  
\- Кларк!  
  
От неожиданности мышцы непроизвольно сжались, и Лекс кончил глубоко внутри ее тела, а потом долго и благодарно целовал лицо и губы, шепча имя Тэсс. Он не помнил о своей оговорке. Но что-то, долго сдерживаемое и спрятанное очень глубоко, против воли хозяина прорвалось наружу. В ночь после происшествия в Детройте все в их любовной игре казалось странным. Обычно Лекс любил смотреть, но тут спальня погрузилась почти в полную темноту, только слабый свет ночника позволял им находить в постели друг друга не только на ощупь. Лекс уложил Тэсс на живот и жестко взял сзади, не подготавливая и не лаская, причиняя боль. Всегда щедрый в постели, в ту ночь он только брал, брал и брал, не позволяя ей перевести дух или проявить инициативу. И хрипел сквозь зубы, крепко стиснутые до скрежета, словно боялся выдать какой-то страшный секрет. Только все равно не смог удержать.  
  
Кларк никогда не интересовал Тэсс, хотя она часто слышала затаенную обиду, когда любовник рассказывал о старом друге. Она считала, что все чувства Лекса связаны с предательством и разрывом отношений. И непонятно, кто виноват больше. Ведь, в конце концов, именно Лютор женился на девушке Кента. Но когда она занялась изучением проблемы с методичностью полевого агента, оказалось, что снаружи все выглядело не так как внутри. Кларк и Лекс были связаны слишком тесно. Они вечно сталкивались, хотя и заявляли публично о взаимной ненависти. Иногда создавалось впечатление, что молодой миллиардер специально привязывает фермера к себе неожиданными и экстраординарными поступками, не позволяя уйти надолго и далеко из своей жизни.  
  
Любовник почти не таился от нее. Пару раз она заставала Лекса за ручными письмом, столь не характерным для настоящего времени. Времени электронных технологий. Тэсс начала подозревать о наличии личного дневника. Тот самый блокнот, поспешно спрятанный Лексом в сейф, в ее первый визит в замок. Слабость, которую он себе позволял. Привычка, с которой он явно не мог расстаться. Поиски истины логично приводили к этому бесценному трофею. И его обнаружение стало лишь вопросом времени.

 

*******

  
  
  
Над сейфом она билась неделю. Сложный замок поддался уговорам хитроумного алгоритма, который она писала месяц и еще пару дней подгоняла параметры «в поле». Пальцы дрожали, когда Тэсс вытаскивала потрепанный в кожаном переплете блокнот из ящика стола. Она открыла дневник, словно ящик Пандоры. И первые же страницы поглотили ее полностью. Лекс легко писал, живо описывал свои чувства и наблюдения. Но когда речь зашла о Кларке, строки поплыли перед глазами.  
  
_«…в моей одержимости Кларком Кентом на первом месте: сексуальное желание или желание узнать его тайны…»_  
  
_«Я сам до сих пор не понимаю, что удерживает меня от похищения и насилия. Мы больше не друзья, и благоговения к Кларку, как когда-то, я не испытываю, но зато при каждой нашей встрече мне приходиться держать под контролем собственные инстинкты. И ненасытную жажду»._  
  
_«Я понимаю, что двигало этим парнем, когда он пытался завладеть Карой только для себя. Это же чувство охватывает меня, стоит мне слишком близко оказаться рядом с Кларком. Темные, страшные мысли начинают трансформироваться в планы и действия по их реализации. Мне приходиться себя останавливать. Пока еще не время»._  
  
\- Интересное чтение? – Дневник настолько захватил Тэсс, что она позволила другому человеку подобраться к себе незаметно. А с ней это случалось редко. Почти никогда. И хотя ее поймали с поличным, прекрасная взломщица спокойно ответила:  
  
\- Неплохо для дилетанта.  
  
Лекс не унижал ее и себя оправданиями, он просто смотрел и молчал. Ждал решения. Решения, которое она примет за них обоих.  
  
\- Лекс, я слишком часто была на вторых ролях и больше не хочу.  
  
Он кивнул, но не выдержал и предпринял одну попытку изменить приговор.  
  
\- Ты сделала неправильные выводы.  
  
\- Думаю, нет. Уверена, я все поняла правильно. И знаешь, Лекс, весьма унизительно проигрывать в любви мужчине.  
  
Когда Тэсс, независимая и гордая, исчезла за дверью, Лекс прошептал:  
  
\- Ты просто не знаешь Кларка, иначе бы разделила мою одержимость.

 

*******

  
  
  
_«Некоторые тайны способны убить. Тайна Странника, Криптона и «Веритас» из такого разряда. Воспоминания с каждым днем зовут меня все дальше, заставляя искать, несмотря на угрозу жизни. Я могу не вернуться из этого похода за истиной, и это заставляет задуматься о поиске приемника»._  
  
Полгода разлуки не изменили ее. Она выглядела прекрасно и была все так же опасна, как и в первый день их встречи.  
  
\- У Вас дело, мистер Лютор? - Холодный тон, фирменный люторовский ледяной взгляд, зеркальное отражение его собственного. Неужели люди не видели, насколько они похожи. Выдержанная и спокойная. Истинная леди. Лютор до мозга костей, хотя Тэсс и не знала об этом.  
  
\- Я могу кое-что тебе предложить, - Лекс усмехнулся. – И если я не вернусь, тебе точно будет предназначена первая роль.  
  
Она недоверчиво улыбнулась, не предложила присесть, поэтому в кресле около ее стола он расположился сам без лишних церемоний.  
  
\- Лекс, у тебя нет ничего, чем бы ты мог меня соблазнить.  
  
\- Даже если это пост президента ЛюторКорп?  
  
Похоже, ему удалось выбить почву у нее из-под ног, и Тэсс изумленно спросила:  
  
\- Издеваешься? Знаменитое чувство юмора Люторов?  
  
\- Нисколько. Я отправляюсь в путешествие, из которого могу не вернуться.  
  
Боль отразилась в ее глазах. Тэсс все еще любила. Он не смел надеяться на это, когда решил рискнуть с предложением. Сам бы он не простил. Он встал, протянул пакет с документами в большем желтом конверте и ноутбук.  
  
\- В компьютере - коды, шифры, пароли для доступа ко всем проектам ЛюторКорп и моим лично. Здесь контракт. Изучи внимательно. Вноси изменения, если посчитаешь нужным, я все подпишу. - Он достал хорошо знакомый черный блокнот в кожаном переплете. - И еще. Я хочу, чтобы ты прочитала. Там есть записи не только о Кларке.  
  
О том, что там нет ни строчки об их кровном родстве, Лекс благоразумно промолчал. Когда Тэсс приняла этот странный дар, ее собеседник понял - она согласиться. Он улыбнулся. Тэсс была идеальным вариантом. Доверить дело всей жизни можно только надежному человеку. Преданной и влюбленной женщине. Родной крови.  
  
Его же звала за собой тайна. Самая большая тайна в его жизни. И он решил наконец поддаться хотя бы этой своей слабости.

 

 


End file.
